2:Dragonball Z2: Pilaf Saga
by Ryan the author
Summary: After Goku finally defeated Rya it's time to get some R and R but now an old foe of Goku Emperor Pilaf has returned and has gained powers that he never thought possible, can our hero's stop this menace? Please R&R. Also read Rya saga first before this.
1. Dragonball Z2 episode 27: Pilaf, Small t

Note: This saga will be much shorter then the Rya saga, there may not even be 10 episodes.

Dragonball Z2 episode 27: Pilaf, Small to Big.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Goten and Valese were on a date in town when the old Red Shark gang came back to town and threatened to execute hostages if Goku didn't show his face so they could show off Goku's true colors, but instead Goten showed up and showed the Gang a thing or two that Goku was definitely the real thing and in the end Goten beat them with swift justice.

Goten: I hate to do this…

Boss: what?

Goten: (Flicks an energy beam at Boss)

Boss: huh? (Is hit with the beam and knocked back onto the sidewalk, unconscious, his eyes are also swirls)

Narrator: and that lead to this point…

Valese: all of this Goten… absolutely all of it.

Goten: what do you mean?

Valese: I mean us…

Goten: huh?

Valese: you have a life Goten, and I've been trying to take that away for these past 3 years.

Goten: are you saying-

Valese: yes, Goten… I'm breaking up with you… I can't be in the way of what you do Goten… I understand now that you and your family have a responsible. And I guess I just can't be apart of that, I don't want the fame, or the watching as you fight… I just want to live normally.

Goten: but…

Valese: no, no buts… (Walks up to Goten and kisses him) see you around Goten… (Walks away into the town)

Goten: (Looks in her direction) (His eyes are wide)

Narrator: and now Goten is now a single man once again, but old loves will fade quick and this episode something weird will happen, stay tuned!

(On a little Island somewhere in the middle of the ocean)

(Emperor Pilaf's face is shown up close as he begins to yell) (Goku's old foe from Dragonball)

Pilaf: you idiots! Why did you tell us to fly the ship in this direction?

Dog Henchmen: but lord the quardnents said that the Dragonballs were this way…

Pilaf: you obviously looked completely wrong! You damn fools! The Dragonball is obviously in an opposite direction!

Female Henchmen: I haven't done anything Lord Pilaf. It was all his fault! (Points toward the Dog)

Dog; hey! You can't blame this on me; you're the one who built this contraption to detect the Dragonballs!

Pilaf: I'm getting off this island no matter what! (Goes to the ocean can looks outward) there has to be someone out there that's willing to help us, and then we can continue to search for the Dragonballs. I will get my wish and become the ruler of the world!

Both Henchmen: hail Lord Pilaf!

Pilaf: it will be a marvelous occasion! (Thinks of himself as ruler of the world) but first comes first we get off this damned island!

(Just then they all hear something)

(They all then turn around and look to see where the sound came from)

Pilaf: what was that?

Female: I don't know sir but I didn't like the sound of it…

Dog: I think we ought to get off this island fast!

Pilaf: it came from that cave. (Walks up to it and starts to scan it out)

Dog: be careful Lord.

Female: yeah you don't know what might be in there.

Pilaf: (Enters the cave)

Dog: I hope he's alright in there alone…

Female: yeah you know how scared he gets…

(They both then hear a shriek)

Both: Lord Pilaf!

Pilaf: (Comes running out of the cave and behind him comes a brown grasshopper like creature and it is about a little taller then Pilaf) we have to get out of here!

Female: what is that?

Pilaf: don't ask it anything! (Hides behind the Female Henchmen)

Grasshopper creature: (Points toward Pilaf) (Looks menacing)

Dog: oh boy…

Grasshopper: (Smiles) hi, my name is Clive.

Pilaf: huh?

Clive: what brings you to my island?

Dog: well we-

Pilaf: don't answer it! (Jumps in front of the dog) whatever you are do not cross path with Emperor Pilaf and soon to be Lord Pilaf.

Clive: Lord Pilaf…? Hey aren't you that loser villain who tried to take over the world but never could.

Pilaf: (Sweat drops)

Clive: I remember you. I didn't think you were alive still, as a matter of the fact I don't think anyone thinks you're alive.

Pilaf: well you tell your friends that pretty soon Pilaf will rule!

Clive: oh sorry I don't have friends you see I used to live amongst humans but I got on the last straw because kids kept making fun of me and well I was basically saying screw humans and live alone… I guess you can call me a hermit now…

Dog: ah, sad tale.

Female: were so sorry…

Pilaf: I don' care about what you are I want off this island!

Clive: well it's been awhile since I'd had company… and well I've never had a customer either.

Pilaf: customer?

Clive: yeah I'm an energy stealer; I steal energy and sell it. You know stuff like that Goku guy has.

Pilaf: Goku! Him! That little brat!

Clive: what you know him?

Pilaf: all too well! Many years ago he was always a thorn at my side!

Clive: oh… I should ask for you autograph then since you know that wonderful man.

Pilaf: he's a terrible person who has foiled my plans for world domination far too many times!

Clive: world domination?

Pilaf: yes!

Clive: hmm… interesting…

Pilaf: well I want to know something… if you're an energy stealer… then how much would it cost for me to have energy from… I don't know… someone close to Goku, or maybe Goku himself?

Clive: about 500,000 Zenie for Goku.

Pilaf: 500 thousand?

Clive: yeah he's a hard catch.

Pilaf: well then who else?

Clive: well a lot of his friends are almost just as powerful as he is, but the cheapest one I'd give you is his granddaughter Pan's energy. That's just a simple 10,000.

Pilaf: hmm… then it's done! I want her energy!

Dog: but sir… are you sure you can just do this?

Pilaf: of course I can and with the power I won't even need the Dragonballs conquer earth, I could do it with the energy constricted off these hands!

Female: that's a sound plan Lord.

Dog: you're actually following this?

Female: why not?

Clive: wow, Mr. Pilaf you'd be my first sale in years… I'll be happy to go and steal her energy.

Pilaf: excellent! Then I will be ruler!

Clive: yeah, sure…

Pilaf: so when will you go?

Clive: well I could go… well actually right now. Have the Zenie ready by the time I get back. (Hyper drives himself downwards and then lifts off into the air with his grasshopper wings flying in the air)

Dog: he can fly?

Female: of course he can he's a grasshopper, I mean that Cell guy was like a grasshopper and he could fly to.

Pilaf: it doesn't matter what he can do because as long as he gets the energy that I need. (Starts laughing)

Dog: sure thing Lord Pilaf.

Female: of course you're Excellency.

Pilaf: Mind: I can't wait!

(Clive)

(Flying in the air)

Clive: now where was her precise location? Hmm… I'll find it… (Flies on)

(Gohan's house)

Gohan: (Cooking at a BBQ)

Goten: (Sits on a table next to the BBQ) just like that brother… she just picked up and left…

Gohan: it happens to the best of us Goten.

Goten: I mean I may not have been as enthusiastic about stuff, but she was a good looking girl, and now I have no one!

Gohan: Goten, I'm sure things will work out for you. (Flipping burgers)

Goten: in a million years…

Trunks: (Lands down from the sky) hey, guys am I late?

Gohan: hey, Trunks! And no your just in time.

Goten: hi, Trunks…

Trunks: (Walks over to them) mmmm, smells good.

Gohan: it's my dad's best recipe.

Trunks: recipe for cooking burgers?

Gohan: yeah he always put a secret ingredient in his burgers to give them a really good taste.

Trunks: interesting. Hey Gohan so is your dad coming today?

Gohan: I think he will later… why?

Trunks: I just wanted to know if he could train us with his Prater teachings.

Gohan: Trunks that would probably be too difficult to train under, I mean the best place to go is the Dragon Realm my father went to, but I doubt any of us will try doing that anytime soon.

Trunks: it was just a thought… because if we were to get attacked again then at least then we'd have a Prater army and we'd be ready to destroy anyone who wishes to challenge us.

Gohan: I don't think my dad wants any of us to train from those dragons, I mean ever since my dad went kind of mad with the instincts of a Prater he's kind of been really mad about those Positive Energy dragons. And what they were trying to do to him.

Trunks: yeah I guess I understand.

Gohan: good… now let's just enjoy some food while we can.

Trunks: oh, hi Goten sorry about Valese.

Goten: thanks for reminding me more…

(Out from the house comes Pan and Videl)

Pan: hi Trunks!

Trunks: hey Pan, hey Videl.

Videl: hi.

(They both sit at the picnic table)

Trunks: (Sits down at it too)

Videl: so how have you been Trunks?

Trunks: oh, fine, just fine doing a bunch of training, my dad keeps on pushing me and Goten because he wants us to be prepared just in case of any new threats and if Goku or him were absent.

Pan: you should really tell Vegeta to lay off.

Trunks: well he's my father; I have to listen to him. I mean I have to make him proud.

Videl: aren't you one of the owners of Capsule Corp though?

Trunks: yes but as of late I've been taking a league of absences because of my father.

Gohan: (While cooking) I'm beginning to agree with Pan there Trunks, you really ought to lay off the training and try to enjoy the fruits of life, I mean I was surprised here when Goten actually got a girlfriend.

Goten: hey!

Gohan: you should walk the path Goten was at least attempting to walk.

Goten: again I say, hey!

Trunks: I just haven't had much time for love or relationships Gohan; I don't know… maybe one day I will.

Gohan: well until then you should enjoy these burgers.

Trunks: yeah I suppose.

Pan: (Takes a drink out of a bottle)

(Behind the house)

Clive: (Watches as Pan sits at the table) Mind: I can't go out with all of them there… they'll blow me to bits… I have to get to her when she's alone. And who knows when that's going to be. And oh yeah I hope they don't sense an energy single from me… I really don't want to fight any of these people they are just too strong…

(Gohan and the Others)

Gohan: anybody want cheese on theirs?

Pan: me!

Gohan: okie-dokie. (Puts some cheese on a burger)

(Clive is shown again watching)

(Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Floating on top of a cliff meditating) hmmm… err…. Umm…. (Opens his eyes) damn it! For some reason I can't meditate right… can it be because of those dreams I'm having?

Rya: perhaps so…

Piccolo: (Turns and sees Rya) you're not real… I'm just imagining this.

Rya: I'll tell you the truth Piccolo, you're right, you are dreaming. Hell I'm scared to death of you guys now, but not you Piccolo.

Piccolo: whatever you want can't be done because dreams don't make sense anyway.

Rya: (Laughs) that's what you think.

Piccolo: then are you just going to stand there?

Rya: no… I want to fight you Piccolo.

Piccolo: fight me?

Rya: yes, I never really got much a chance to fight you before…

Piccolo: but why?

Rya: I want to test your powers.

Piccolo: you can't touch me, since this is my dream.

Rya: you're right Piccolo, you could simply erase me from this dream, but there is one problem Piccolo.

Piccolo: and what's that?

Rya: this is a nightmare, and in nightmares the ghouls have the power.

Piccolo: huh?

Rya: exactly.

(Just then Rya multiplies himself into 100 other drones)

Rya: meet my family!

(The other Rya look alikes start cheering and turning into the green monster

Rya: (Turns into the green monster as well) time to die…

Piccolo: huh? Arrggg…

(All the drones jump on top of Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Screaming UN able to move)

Rya: can you erase me Piccolo?

Piccolo: help!

(Piccolo wakes up)

Piccolo: how many of these dreams must I have? There has to be some kind of reason for it… and whatever it is I don't like it.

(Gohan's house)

Pan: (Is shown opening the back door to the house and taking the trash out to the can)

Clive: now's my chance!

Pan: (Puts it in the can)

Clive: (Comes close behind her and puts his hand out) now you're mine! (He shoots a blast at her and it hits her)

Pan: (Has a jolt of a weird feeling threw her body as the powers are stripped from her and taken over to Clive) (She falls to her knees) whoa…

Clive: (Quickly flies away)

Gohan: (Comes out of the house) Pan? What happened? Are you okay?

Pan: yeah, I just felt a sudden headache…

Gohan: maybe you should lie down.

Pan: yeah I think that would be best…

Gohan: you look pale too…

Pan: it just happened just like that.

Gohan: there have been sicknesses going around… you should come in and lie down.

Pan: okay, daddy.

(They both go inside)

(Clive)

Clive: (Is flying away) yes! I got her! Her energy is mine! Now all I have to do is get this to Pilaf and I'll finally be paid for my business! You did good Clive! (He flies off toward the island)

(Island)

Pilaf: how long does it take him?

Dog: you ought to give him patience Lord.

Female: yeah, I'm sure he's got it all ready.

Pilaf: he better because I'm giving him good money for that energy.

Dog: sir what will happen to you after you get it?

Pilaf: I don't know I've never had super powers before.

Female: do you think you'll be able to control them?

Pilaf: who knows and who cares I'll still want my goal and that is the total domination of the entire planet of Earth!

Both Henchmen: all hail Lord Pilaf!

Pilaf: yes, yes, Lord, I like the sound of that.

(Gohan's house)

Pan: (Lies on the couch)

Gohan: (Checking for a fever)

Videl: what happened?

Pan: I was just struck with a fast headache and I almost fainted…

Goten: (Sits on the counter) I'm sure it'll pass.

Gohan: well Pan you aren't going anywhere for a few days until you get back on your feet.

Pan: but I had really wanted to go out with Bra and Marion Friday…

Gohan: Marion is a very responsible young woman but I don't think she helps you feel better Pan.

Pan: yeah I understand daddy…

Videl: I'll go and make some soup for you Pan.

Trunks: (In the kitchen near Goten) I'm sure my sister will be okay without you Friday Pan.

Pan: easy for you to say, considering your her brother.

Trunks: (Chuckles) right…

Goten: Pan have you grown like 6 inches Pan? I mean 2 years ago you were barely up to my knees and now look at you; you're almost as tall as the couch.

Pan: I ate my vegetables…

Goten: that's an intelligent remark. (Sarcastic)

Trunks: (Laughs)

Gohan: (Puts a rag on Pan's head to cool her down)

(Island)

Pilaf: (Taps his feet up and down waiting for Clive)

Female: (Almost falling asleep)

Dog: (Sniff the air) he's here!

Pilaf: ah!

Female: (Opens her eyes) about time.

Pilaf: (Sees Clive coming down to the island) yes! Finally!

Clive: (Lands on the island) hello there Pilaf, I got exactly what you asked for and there was no counter action, sorry it took me so long too cause I had to wait till she was alone.

Pilaf: it doesn't matter to me now, now that I have the power I won't need the Dragonballs or anything else anymore, I will become more then what I had wanted to be! I will be a god!

Dog: now that's a big title Lord.

Female: sure is.

Pilaf: and I'd like to thank you both for getting me to this point in my life! (He hugs them both)

Female: thank you Lord Pilaf.

Dog: were glad to have been by your side.

Pilaf: I couldn't have done it without you. (Hugs them harder)

Clive: (Clears his throat) there's a little matter me and you have to discuss regarding my payment.

Pilaf: oh yeah… here's your 10,000. (Give it to him in a wad)

Clive: pleasure doing business with you, now I'll give you all the energy at once. (Points both his hands toward Pilaf)

Pilaf: yes! Yes! I can already feel the power coming right into me!

Clive: quiet down it hasn't even started yet. (Beams start to form in his hands)

Pilaf: then hurry up with it!

Clive: just wait… impatient if you ask me. Alright here is comes! (Throws a big beam of energy at Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Smiling) (Is hit with the energy) (He begins to scream as he starts to reform)

(Both his henchmen are shown watching)

Female: oh my…

Dog: this is crazy!

(There is a flashing light as the energy continues to submerge onto Pilaf)

Clive: almost there... (Putting more energy into the blast)

Pilaf: (With a weird voice) (Still getting hit with the blast and the light shining around him) I feel it! I feel the power seeping through my veins!

Dog: is that Lord Pilaf's voice?

Female: he sounds so different…

Clive: just a little bit more…

(The flashes of light are starting to diminish)

Female: it's ending!

Dog: sure is!

Clive: (Adding a little more energy)

Pilaf: yes! Yes!

(Both the Dog and Female henchmen are shown again "huhing" the event taking place before their very eyes)

Clive: (Puts his hands down) it is done…

(Pilaf is shown from his feet, then his eye is shown and it is white, he is shown from the side with armor plating sticking out of the sides, and he kinds of looks like Baby, when he first came to Earth and he is not wearing any headwear, and he also grew at least 3 feet almost the same size as Vegeta)

Pilaf: (Is shown in a silent daze looking dead ahead)

Clive: wow! I really can steal energy! Man I really ought to auction this off to people for the right price! And those who deserve it and are willing to pay.

Female: Lord…

Dog: sir…

Pilaf: (Ignoring them looking ahead)

Female: he looks so… so different, and younger…

Dog: kind of makes you think a bit too…

Female: sir? Are you alright?

Pilaf: (Looks at his hands and at his body)

Dog: who would think that such a young girl could possess that much power.

Female: that's not surprising considering she's related to that pest Goku.

Pilaf: yes… I feel it all in my system.

Clive: good for you. (Walks away into his cave)

Female: so Lord are we going to conquer the world now?

Dog: yeah with these new abilities I'm sure you can beat anybody!

Pilaf: yes, I will continue to conquer the world. (Starts lifting off into the air)

Female: he can fly!

Dog: awesome!

Pilaf: (Then hyper drives away)

Dog: hey!

Female: what about us?

Dog: he completely ditched us!

Female: oh my… he's become what I've always feared…

Dog: what?

Female: a monster…

Dog: oh… how are we going to get off this island?

(Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Is shown flying across the sea looking down into the water seeing a reflection of himself) Mind: I look so good in this new form, almost like a completely different person… I feel young again with all these powers! Now the Earth will bow down before me! (He puts his hand in the water a bit and glides down still flying in the air across the water touching the ocean) I feel so alive! (Hyper drives it even more)

(Gohan's house)

Pan: (Lying in bed trying to sleep but it's increasingly hard)

Gohan: she looks so pale…

Videl: you did take her temperature right?

Gohan: yeah… it was pretty hot too…

Videl I hope she'll be okay…

Gohan: she'll be fine… all kids get sick like this, I did a few times and I'm sure you have too.

Videl: yeah but she looks terrible…

Gohan: I'm sure with this rest she'll be better by tomorrow.

Videl; I sure hope so…

Gohan: trust me I know.

(Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Is shown flying across the sky laughing)

Narrator: oh my crazy goodness! Emperor Pilaf has obtained Pan's powers! What kind of catastrophic events can he trigger off with this power? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2.

Scenes: on the next Dragonball Z2 Pilaf's first target is West City and he looks to destroy I within the hour as part one of his world domination plans. But not unless Vegeta has something to say about that, all on the next Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 28: Vegeta meets Pilaf.


	2. Dragonball Z2 Episode 28: Vegeta meets P

Dragonball Z2 Episode 28: Vegeta meets Pilaf.

Narrator: Previously on Dragonball Z2, Emperor Pilaf returned! Well he and his henchmen were stuck on an island in the middle of the West Sea, but unknown to them a little grasshopper like creature, named Clive was lurking in the shadows, Pilaf didn't know what to think of him at first but in the end he was one of the nicest things ever, his profession was energy stealing, so Pilaf paid him an amount of money and he went and took Pan's power after he returned to the island he gave the power to Pilaf and it gave him a striking new appearance much like the creature Baby and he flew off leaving his comrades behind to dominate the world, will Pilaf get his dream? Also Piccolo seems to be having some kind of weird dreams, could there be a meaning to this? Stay tuned.

(Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Flying across the water at high speeds) yes! Yes! It's time! It's finally time! Pretty soon everyone will fear the name Pilaf! (Flies on laughing)

(West City)

(Vegeta and Bra driving in a car)

Vegeta: (Looking pissed as always)

Bra: (Sits with her arms in the air and bags under her)

Vegeta: where else do we need to stop?

Bra: oh just at the next clothing store.

Vegeta: wonderful…

Bra: you can at least sound a little enthusiastic.

Vegeta: I don't understand why you didn't have your mother take you.

Bra: I like hanging out with you more.

Vegeta: I appreciate that Bra, but I can tell that this is a girl thing… not for someone like me.

Bra: oh come on dad, where's your spirit.

Vegeta: arrggg…

Bra: hey! There it is!

(The car comes to a quick stop at the clothing store)

Vegeta: good…. now get in there and get out!

Bra: it's going to take me awhile dad…

Vegeta: but you never said anything about taking a long time.

Bra: dad I do this a lot, you should know that it takes awhile for girls to pick out exactly what clothes they need. You need to get into things.

Vegeta: grr….

Bra: no need to get testy…

Vegeta: you're just like your mother.

(They both are shown going into the store)

(Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Is on top of a sky scraper) this place will be great as my first target! I can't wait to see these humans tremble before me! Prepare yourselves! (Jumps off the Sky scraper towards the ground)

(Gohan's house)

Pan: (Drinks a medicine) eww… (Spits some of it out)

Videl: Pan! (Prepares another dose) you can't spit things out that are going to help you.

Pan: it tastes terrible!

Videl: yes I know, I hate it too, I had to take it when I was young but I took it anyway because I knew that I'd feel better if I did.

Pan: can't we get something else?

Videl: Pan were sticking to the syrup, now take it now.

Pan: (Sighs) okay… (Takes the medicine and then drinks it) (She makes a weird "yuck" face)

Videl: see that wasn't so bad.

(Outside)

(Gohan, Goten, and Trunks sit at the picnic table)

Trunks: so how's Pan doing?

Gohan: not so good… I'm sure it'll blow over, but it struck so fast, I mean one moment she was fine the next, total collapse. It's almost like her energy was taken right from her.

Goten: in some from I guess kind of like that, but at least I finally get some piece and mind…

Gohan: oh come on Goten is she that bad?

Goten: she never stops asking me questions and every time I'm talking to someone, it's always "Who's that?" "Can I talk!" or the TV is extremely loud. I mean there is no piece and mind.

Gohan: Goten, if you only knew….

Goten: right…

(Just then from a car coming from down the trail to Gohan's it parks right next to the house, and out comes Krillian, 18, and Marion)

Kirllian: hey, bro! (Waving)

Gohan: Kirllian! (Runs up to Kirllian) it's been many weeks since we last saw each other, how have you been?

Krillian: oh fine, me and the misses over here were just taking it easy since Rya.

18: yeah easy…

Gohan: and Marion you look taller then before!

Marion: things happen with age.

Gohan: they sure do! Well you guys can just make yourselves at home. I don't recommend you go in the house though, Pan's come down with a slight cold, or flu, or whatever.

Marion: awww, poor Pan… is she going to be alright for Friday?

Gohan: sorry Marion I don't think Pan will be coming.

Marion: ah, man…

Gohan: maybe next Friday.

Marion: that's a bummer…

Gohan: well anyways how do you guys like your burgers. 18, Marion?

18: umm…

Marion: hmmm…

Gohan: I guess… I'll just pick one for you.

Kirllian: yeah that'd be best Gohan. Say is Goku coming?

Gohan: oh yeah, he'll be here, he'd never miss a dinner date.

Krillian: right about that.

Gohan: but like I said make yourselves home at least at the picnic tables, I think Videl will be out shortly.

(West City Clothing store)

Bra: (Holding onto a short skirt) say… do you think this might look good on me?

Vegeta: arrggg... you wear skirts all the time! As a matter of a fact your wearing that red one right now!

Bra: yeah… your point?

Vegeta: why do you need so many skirts?

Bra: because they attract boys.

Vegeta: (Has a sweat drop) why do I even ask…

Bra: (Grabs a row of more clothing) (And she puts them in a shopping cart) oh! This! Oh, and that! Got have that! (Putting more stuff in)

Vegeta: Mind: damn the clothes market… whatever happened to just wearing the same things, that's always nice.

(A little later)

(Near the fitting room)

Bra: okay, I'm going in dad, you just wait out here and I'll be back in a jiffy.

Vegeta: right… Mind: more like a few hours…

Bra: (Goes into the Fitting room)

Vegeta: (Sits on the waiting chair as other people go by and other people go into the Fitting Room)

(West City)

Pilaf: (Is walking down the road) bow to Pilaf! (Starts shooting beams off toward random people buildings on the street) Die! Die! Die! Die! (Shooting beams)

(Clothing store)

Vegeta: (Is almost falling asleep in the chair) (He suddenly wakens himself up) (He senses Pilaf's energy level) what? Who's that? (Gets up off the chair and runs toward the doorway out)

(Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Shooting power beams at everything he sees) yes! Bow down to the ultimate might of your Lord!

Vegeta: and who are you supposed to be?

Pilaf: huh? (Turns and sees Vegeta standing at the near the door way)

Vegeta: hello? I think I asked you a question.

Pilaf: filthy human! All know the might of Lord Pilaf!

Vegeta: Lord Pilaf? Oh, wait a second… Emperor Pilaf?

Pilaf: I no longer go by that!

Vegeta: you're the one Kakorot told me about.

Pilaf: Kak-o-who?

Vegeta: the one everyone calls Goku.

Pilaf: (Is shocked) what!

Vegeta: that's right, I know him.

Pilaf: you're lying! You're just a weakling like the rest of these punks, and you will be bowing down to me just like them!

Vegeta: I don't think I'll be doing anything of the sort, you see where I come from the people more along the lines bow for me.

Pilaf: you smart ass! You should be destroyed! (Shoots a beam at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Stands there and the beam explodes on him)

Pilaf: that should have taught you. No one messes with Lord Pilaf and gets away with it!

(The smoke clears)

Vegeta: (Stands there unscaved) you were saying?

Pilaf: what? That's impossible! Know one can live through that!

Vegeta: psh… I sure can.

Pilaf: who are you?

Vegeta: me? I'm someone you don't want to get on the bad side of, and well… my name is Vegeta.

Pilaf: Vegeta? What kind of a human name is that?

Vegeta: what kind of a name is Pilaf?

Pilaf: you call me Lord Pilaf!

Vegeta: oh sorry, my mistake. (Sarcastic)

Pilaf: you're hiding your pain! I know you are! That attacked I launched at you would finish everyone, you're just hiding your pain to try and scare me!

Vegeta: really? Then maybe this will hurt you. (Shoots a beam at Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Is hit by it) arrggg! (He is on the ground) what the? You can do that too?

Vegeta: yes, I sure can.

Pilaf: but I didn't even get a sensing power level from you…

Vegeta: oh so you can sense… hmm… then let me show you. (Starts powering up)

Pilaf: huh? (Watching Vegeta power up)

Vegeta: (Finishes powering up) now what do you think?

Pilaf: (His eyes are wide) impossible… your power is greater then mine…

Vegeta: and yours matches that of Gohan's daughter Pan.

Pilaf: …

Vegeta: so then that's where you got those powers from, I was wondering because Kakorot told me you couldn't use Power beams.

Pilaf: now I can!

Vegeta: because you stole her energy I bet.

Pilaf: the magician's secrets are never revealed!

Vegeta: right…

Pilaf: I think you're bluffing with that power! Don't think you're very strong at all! You just think you look good because you look attractive to women! And you think doing this impresses them.

Vegeta: I hope you know I'm the father of two and I'm a lot older then you think.

Pilaf: well I'm a lot older too! You were in diapers back when I was in control before the Red Ribbon Army ever came into the picture!

Vegeta: again, I say right…

Pilaf: don't you mock your superior! Take this! (Throws a bigger beam at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Smirks and then bangs the beam right out of the way towards the sky)

Pilaf: arrggg…

Vegeta: (Starts laughing) I hope you know Pan isn't that strong.

Pilaf: she's plenty enough to beat you!

Vegeta: okay… if you say so.

Pilaf: alright you may have been able to counter those other moves but you won't come even close to this! (Disappears and Reappears near Vegeta) (The only problem is Vegeta is gone by the time he gets there) what? Where is he? He was just here?

Vegeta: (Appears with his back to Pilaf's back) I hope you know I can do that too.

Pilaf: (Starts sweating) no way…

Vegeta: (Grabs Pilaf by the arms and throws him forward into a building)

(Building)

Pilaf: (Lies on the ground but gets back up) you can't mock me like this!

Vegeta: (Shouting) I just did, apparently.

Pilaf: I'm going to wipe that smug smile off your face! (Jumps into the air and starts flying toward Vegeta ready for another attack)

Vegeta: this will be good…

Pilaf: prepare for my iron energy fist! (His fist has energy appear on it and he looks as if he is about to punch Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Smiling)

Pilaf: (Is about to hit Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Speeds a foot to the right)

Pilaf: huh? (Flies right by Vegeta and bangs into the ground) ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Vegeta: exactly…

Pilaf: (Lies on his front)

Vegeta: so what else do you have for me?

Pilaf: (Gets back up) I'm far from done! I'm going to destroy you rather you like it or not.

Vegeta: I see…

Pilaf: this next attack will erase you from existence.

Vegeta: hmm…

Pilaf: (Flies into the air) prepare yourself once again!

Vegeta: I've been prepared for awhile. (He says to himself)

Pilaf: (Forming some kind of electrical beam with his hand) gather more… (Adding more electricity to the beam)

Vegeta: (Watches Pilaf)

Pilaf: alright! PILAF BOLT OF LIGHTING! (Shoots out the beam with the lighting attached to it and it goes straight for Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is hit with the beam and is shocked with it) arr… arr… arr… (Making more getting electrocuted noises)

Pilaf: yes! Yes! Burn! Burn!

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Pilaf: yes! Scream too!

(The electrical shock continues to pasture Vegeta)

Pilaf: (Laughs) there is no survival! And to add onto that! Take this! (Shoots a beam out that resembles water and hits it along side the electricity) water conducts electricity fool! You'll be dead with in moments!

Vegeta: damn you our Lord! (While getting shocked)

Pilaf I told you I'd be destroying you! All who oppose me dies!

Vegeta: (Falls over on his back)

(The electricity stops flowing and the beams affects are over)

Pilaf: (Laughs) (He then comes floating down to the ground near Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Still lies there with his eyes closed)

Pilaf: yes! He's dead! I did it! I am truly the Lord of this universe! (Jumps up and down)

Voice: not exactly…

Pilaf: huh? What? (Sees Vegeta standing on the other side of him) how? There is no way you could have survived that!

Vegeta: yeah right…

Pilaf: (Looks on the ground to where Vegeta was lying and he sees he's no longer there) impossible! How did you move so fast?

Vegeta: years of practice… and well I guess you've only had about say… 30 minutes?

Pilaf: shut up! Shut up and die! (Jumps toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Sits there smiling again)

(Gohan's house)

(Everyone at the picnic table)

Kirllian: so Goten… I heard about what happened with you and Valese and well, I'm sorry for that.

Goten: we had it good I guess while it lasted…

Kirllian: hey, who knows maybe Marion will go out with you.

Goten: (Sweat drops) right…

Marion: yeah Goten… (Looking at Goten)

Goten: umm… I think I need more time…

Marion: take all the time you need… (Acting like she likes Goten)

Goten: (Chuckles but slowly stops)

Trunks: hey Goten you want to train while we wait for Gohan to get dinner ready?

Goten: I don't know man I really could use a break from that.

18: don't worry Trunks I'll train with you, because some people around the house seem to have given up defending the planet.

Kirllian: and somehow I think she's talking about me…

18: (Gets up) besides I need a good fight.

Trunks: alright then, sounds good to me. (Gets up and starts stretching around)

18: (Just goes to the center of the yard)

Trunks: (Finishes stretching and walks over to the Center) you know 18 you really should try your hand at stretching, it rally helps.

18: right… and next you're going to tell me I'm a Super Sayian.

Trunks: umm… right. Well anyways I hope you're ready.

18: I am.

Trunks: good…

(They both get into fighting positions)

(Goten and the others are watching)

Trunks: alright go!

(They both disappear and reappear in front of each other banging their elbows together)

(They then both shoot a variety of punches and kicks at one another)

Trunks: (Ends up punching 18 really hard in the face) oops…

18: (Holds onto her face and nose) Trunks! Damn it! Why do you go so hard? You know that I'm not as strong as you…

Trunks: I'm sorry… I thought that you had been training…

18: not enough, I haven't bee training by myself if that's what you think!

Trunks: oh, I thought you had, I'm terribly sorry…

18: damn it…

(Krillian and the others are laughing at the table)

Goten: that brightens up my whole week.

18: (Still holding onto her nose)

Kirllian: maybe I should get back into training so I can protect 18.

18: very funny Krillian!

Marion: (Chuckles)

18: it better not be broken…

Trunks: I'm sure it's fine…

18: it better be…

Trunks: (Chuckles)

(West City)

Vegeta: (Punches Pilaf knocking him to the ground again) are you done yet?

Pilaf: (Has bruises on him) I won't let you treat me this way! You're going down!

Vegeta: (Laughs) you're not even in the same league as me!

Pilaf: stop your infernal bluffing! (Jumps with his foot in the air about to kick Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Grabs onto his and lets out a smirk) you know you really made my boring day fun. (Starts twirling Pilaf around and then lets him go flying off into a car)

Pilaf: arrggg… (Trying to bring back his composure)

Vegeta: (Laughs as he watches Pilaf struggle to get out of the car)

Pilaf: you think this is funny? Huh? You do? Well this will be your last laugh, because what I'm about to do will far exceed your power by a long shot!

Vegeta: okay, indulge me.

Pilaf: you are going to be frightened out of your shoes!

Vegeta: sounds intriguing.

Pilaf: now don't blink…

Vegeta: (Smiles again)

Pilaf: (Starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He grows more muscles and he grows even bigger then before, at least an inch taller then Vegeta now) (Laughs) yes! Yes! (His voice is also a bit deeper)

Vegeta: oh… that's the same power as Pan's Super Sayian…

Pilaf: this new power can lay waste to everything including you! Now you're going down!

Vegeta: I can do something like that too. (Turns into a normal Super Sayian)

Pilaf: huh? (Starts sweating) no…

Vegeta: I'm afraid so…

Pilaf: no! It's still a bluff!

Vegeta: you can say whatever you want it to be.

Pilaf: I'm going to destroy you!

Vegeta: I'm right there with you pal.

Narrator: the battle between Vegeta and Pilaf rages on and really there is no contest in terms of power and how strong Vegeta is compared to Pilaf. Vegeta is the clear victor in this fight, but does Pilaf have any tricks up his sleeve that could spell end for Vegeta? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2.

Scenes: Next time on Z2, Vegeta and Pilaf continue their so called battle and Vegeta still proves to be over Pilaf, meanwhile Piccolo is excavating the bathe location to where the Rya battle took place, will he find anything of value? And will this useless battle between Vegeta and Pilaf end? Please stay with us!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 29: Vegeta is more then Pilaf.


	3. Dragonball Z2 Episode 29: Vegeta is more

Dragonball Z2 Episode 29: Vegeta is more then Pilaf.

Narrator: On the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Vegeta and Pilaf met for the first time and it was right then that Vegeta knew Pilaf was no match for Vegeta even with Sayian energy considering he got it from Pan. So Pilaf threw everything he had at Vegeta just about but nothing touched hurt or defeated Vegeta.

Pilaf: (Gets back up) I'm far from done! I'm going to destroy you rather you like it or not.

Vegeta: I see…

Pilaf: this next attack will erase you from existence.

Vegeta: hmm…

Pilaf: (Flies into the air) prepare yourself once again!

Vegeta: I've been prepared for awhile. (He says to himself)

Pilaf: (Forming some kind of electrical beam with his hand) gather more… (Adding more electricity to the beam)

Vegeta: (Watches Pilaf)

Pilaf: alright! PILAF BOLT OF LIGHTING! (Shoots out the beam with the lighting attached to it and it goes straight for Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is hit with the beam and is shocked with it) arr… arr… arr… (Making more getting electrocuted noises)

Pilaf: yes! Yes! Burn! Burn!

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Pilaf: yes! Scream too!

Narrator: it seemed at that moment that Vegeta was done but this was all apart of a joke Vegeta was playing on Pilaf.

Pilaf: (Laughs) (He then comes floating down to the ground near Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Still lies there with his eyes closed)

Pilaf: yes! He's dead! I did it! I am truly the Lord of this universe! (Jumps up and down)

Voice: not exactly…

Pilaf: huh? What? (Sees Vegeta standing on the other side of him) how? There is no way you could have survived that!

Vegeta: yeah right…

Narrator: and after that Pilaf under went a transformation to his fullest power, will Vegeta still keep his cool? Or will Pilaf turn the tables? Stay tuned…

(West City)

Pilaf: the only thing that has changed on you is the hair!

Vegeta: and my power level! Hey, don't you watch the news at all? You should no who I am.

Pilaf: you say your name is Vegeta… hey wait a minute! (A memory image flashes across Pilaf and it shows Vegeta with long pointy hair) you're that same guy that was at the Cell Games and was there with Goku many other times! I just didn't recognize you with the short hair…

Vegeta: it's not as short as it was…

Pilaf: what brings you to a shopping center? (Laughs)

Vegeta: I'm not here for my self I'm here for my beautiful daughter!

Pilaf: okay… going into description I see.

Vegeta: no! I'm being sarcastic because she takes so long to try on clothes!

Pilaf: (Laughs) you're funny! Too bad I have to kill you!

Vegeta: you still want to fight me?

Pilaf: of course! I've seen you at the Cell Games; you were knocked around like mad.

Vegeta: didn't you see the Rya battle too?

Pilaf: unfortunately no… but I have a pretty good idea you were knocked around!

Vegeta: I'm also much stronger then I was at the Cell Games, and well… you really are nothing compared to my level even in your ultimate power form.

Pilaf: that's what you think! I'm the alpha and the Omega!

Vegeta: I've heard that one already, and I don't feel like hearing it again. (Jumps into the air looking like he's about to kick and disappears as he closes in on Pilaf)

Pilaf: what?

Vegeta: here you go! (Appears again and kicks Pilaf across the neck)

Pilaf: (Almost collapses)

Vegeta: (Standing behind Pilaf) so… are you feeling a little woozy?

Pilaf: (About to go down)

Vegeta: (Chuckles a little laugh)

Pilaf: (Regains his composure) I will not fall down to you! You are nothing! (Flies toward Vegeta and he starts throwing fists at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Blocks every punch as they come)

Pilaf: stop that! (Throwing more punches

Vegeta: (Still blocking) you have no sense of aim when you strike me! You can't fight!

Pilaf: yes I can! (Throws an energy punch at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is hit in the face with it)

Pilaf: ha! I got you!

Vegeta: (Quickly comes back and knocks his head into Pilaf knocking him back through a road bridge) that's the last time a low level manages to get a punch across onto me.

Pilaf: (Is shown flying back toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: I see you want more…

Pilaf: (Lands near Vegeta) that is also the last punch that you lie down on me!

Vegeta: (Appears in front of Pilaf) oh really?

Pilaf: huh?

Vegeta: (Punches Pilaf right in the stomach)

Pilaf: (Spits up)

Vegeta: now… what exactly were you saying?

Pilaf: I'm… I'm… going to kill you!

Vegeta: right just as soon as you're done getting beaten the bloody pulp out of.

Pilaf: (Falls to the ground)

Vegeta: (Laughs) you're hardily even worth my time…

Pilaf: you are not stronger then me!

Vegeta: (Sighs) let me put it this way… actually I am stronger then you.

Pilaf: (Slowly gets back up)

Vegeta: why do you continue?

Pilaf: because I am Lord Pilaf! And no one tells me otherwise! I am the lord of you, and everyone else.

Vegeta: I see… (Powers up his Super Sayian a bit) you know you could have come to me… I could have taught you how to tap into your energy and I could have taught you moves, but it seems that all you want to do is steal valuable energy, and not even know how to use it properly… you're a disgrace to all energy users!

Pilaf: but Cell stole tricks from Goku that I know of!

Vegeta: again, you start talking about Cell… Cell is dead and gone.

Pilaf: yes but I saw what he did to you guys on television and it wasn't pretty.

Vegeta: that's because he had a higher power level and he knew how to fight! That's the reason why you don't deserve power right there!

Pilaf: I'll show you that I deserve this power more then anyone else!

Vegeta: I don't think so…

Pilaf: well I disagree with your thoughts!

Vegeta: (Laughs) whatever you say, my friend.

Pilaf: you're almost as a big a pest as Goku!

Vegeta: and I hope you also know I'm not the only one…

Pilaf: damn it, I do know!

Vegeta: right. My son and daughter also have the power, and my daughter is right in that store and I'm sure she could even beat you. Mind: I know she's not going to be able since she's not a Super Sayian, but I'm only using this to scare him.

Pilaf: well she doesn't need to come out here! She can stay in there and rot for all I care!

Vegeta: fine then, I'm more then enough to beat you.

Pilaf: I'm going to rip your tongue out and rap it around you neck!

Vegeta: that's a violent word choice.

Pilaf: and there will be plenty more violent words coming!

Vegeta: (Smirks)

(Battle grounds- The place the battle against Rya took place- it's a wasteland next to the deserted city, most people left after the battle who lived)

Piccolo: (Stands on the battle filed and looks at the cracks and the holes caused by the battle against Rya)

(Piccolo sees flashbacks of the battle)

Goku: (Slaps it with his hand behind himself making it fly into space and blowing up)

Rya: (His bright red eyes conduct a smile toward Goku)

(They then both fly at each other and throw a variety of punches and kicks at one another without a moments rest)

(Both their fists meet each others at the same time and they then hold onto each others hands and start surging off electricity both at the same time)

(Another Flashback)

(They are still holding onto each others hands contracting more energy off of one another)

Rya: (Takes one hand off of Goku's hand and bangs him on the back making him fall toward the ground) (Shoots multiple beams at Goku)

Goku: (Stops midair while falling and shoots his own beams out and destroys the beams Rya is throwing toward him)

Rya: (Disappears)

Goku: (Disappears)

(You see little quick images of them fighting one another punching at each other as they disappear and reappear with energy explosions as they punch at each other)

(Episode 29)

Piccolo: (Squints his eyes and is sweating a bit as he looks at the wasteland and remembers more from the battle against Rya)

(Remembers more)

Rya: die! Die! Die! (Shoots more beams at Goku)

Goku: (Disappears and reappears on the ground and disappears again as Rya continues to shoot more beams)

Rya: erg…

Goku: (Appears above Rya)

Rya: huh? (Looks up) (Is hit by Goku and thrown down)

Goku: (Lands on Rya on the ground and stomps on him)

(Another flashback as Piccolo looks into the cracks into the ground leading underground)

Rya: (Pulling on Goku's long silver hair)

Goku: (Shrieking)

Rya: (Laughs)

Goku: (Grabs onto Rya's side and throws him into the ground making a small crash explosion) ouch! That really hurt! (Holding onto his hair) (He then lets go and starts floating down to Rya's crash site)

Goku: the last time I fought him underground he could have killed me with that shoulder beam attack, thank goodness the Prater side of me came out and made him cancel the affects. Alright this time I'll be of more careful and I won't allow myself to be taken in by that attack again. (Starts floating down the hole leading underground)

(It is a lot darker in this hole under the ground and a lot harder to see the things around him)

Goku: I can hardily see anything down here… (Lands on the ground)

Rya's voice: (You can't see him) come Goku; let's see if you can find me…

Goku: show yourself Rya! There is no hiding from me! Hiding shows a sign of weakness Rya!

Rya: I'm just having a little fun before I kill you.

Goku: humph… you sound determined.

Rya: of course I am.

Goku: (Starts walking around the underground to try and find Rya) Mind: I can sense his energy but I can't pin point his location… I can also see that he's moving around… maybe I can use that to my advantage… Out off mind: huh? (Notices Rya stopped moving)

Rya's voice: aren't you forgetting something Goku I can read your mind!

Goku: oh yeah… damn!

Rya: just keep on trying to find me, my friend.

Goku: (Starts walking around trying to stay alert and ready)

Rya: you're getting warmer…

Goku: (Walks around more)

Rya: you're getting hotter…

Goku: (Walks in the same general direction)

Rya: now you're a little cold…

Goku: hmm… don't move around!

Rya: I'm not moving. You just lost track and went in a completely different direction.

Goku: arrggg… (Starts walking around again looking for the sneaky Rya)

Rya: ah, now you're getting warmer…

Goku: (Walks toward where he was going)

Rya: you're getting very hot…

Goku: (Walks more)

Rya: you're on fire! (You see his red eyes and then he grabs Goku from out of the darkness with his hand by the neck) you didn't see this coming did you? Now die!

Goku: ahhhh!

Rya: (Throws Goku up through the ground making a hole flying into the air onto the ground)

(Back to episode 29)

Piccolo: (He then looks toward where the cliff once stood that the Others were standing on)

(He remembers Rya's final moments)

Goku: (Shouts out loud) ROLARANG BLAST! (A big beam is shown and it looks like it's going to be shot as a big beam, but then as Goku shoots it out it reduces to a powerful straight shot) (It goes right for Rya)

Rya: (Stops and sees the shot coming right at him) oh, damn… (Is hit right through the chest with the shot and all of it goes clean through Rya all the way through a cliff) (There is now a big hole in Rya) (Gagging)

(Later)

Rya: (Starts to smile even in his deathly state) you… you don't get it do you? I've still won.

Goku: what do you mean? What more do you have?

Rya: nothing… but there was meaning to my going out with a bang comment I made earlier…

Goku: huh?

Rya: this is only the beginning Goku… I'm only round one. (Coughs) In a… In the drone activity… I'm just one out of millions of others… (Spits up more blood) and I can't wait to see you from hell as you die. Or maybe you can come with me…

Goku: what are you saying?

Rya: see you in hell! (His muscles start buldging a little bit and he stands floating in the air, with his bludging muscles going out)

Goku: what?

Rya: (Starts pumping out)

Goku: ha! Oh, no! Everyone we have to get out of here!

Mr. Satan: what?

Goku: it's a bomb!

(Later in the city)

Pan: grandpa what are we going to do? His blast will destroy everything! And we can't escape the barrier!

(Everyone stands in a cool looking pattern)

Goku: then we do what we do best and that's protecting the planet. Everyone I'll need your help.

Piccolo: an energy shield?

Goku: yes… one big enough to cover the whole city, but we will need to focus all our energy together to stop Rya's blast because it will be very large.

Vegeta: I can see that.

Goku: alright let's get to it.

(18 and Krillian are shown about to give energy)

(Rya)

Rya: (Growling and pumping his muscles more)

(City)

Goku: alright! Let's do it! (Starts powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gohan: (Joins in) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Goten: (Powers up)

Piccolo: (Adds his)

Vegeta: (Screams his power up)

(18 and Krillian are shown)

(Pan and Bra both do it as well)

(Rya)

Rya: (Laughing and preparing to blow up) I… am… GOD! (Blows up with an increasing large blast and bits and pieces of Rya are scattered all over and the blast destroys the entire battle arena)

(The explosion starts moving toward the city)

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(An energy shield goes around the city)

(The moving explosion hits the shield)

Piccolo: it's all over the shield Goku!

Goku: give it more energy!

(They all begin powering up more)

(Valese is shown with the other no magic users as they watch the powering up)

(The explosion has a good jolt at the Shield)

Vegeta: were losing it Kakorot!

Goku: no we aren't! (Starts powering up even more) argggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

(The explosion is about to take the shield down)

Gohan: it's over for us!

Goku: never! (Powers up)

(The explosion then passes over the shield)

(The shield then goes down)

(The Explosion disperses)

(Everyone is then shown out of breathe)

(Everyone is quiet)

(Back to episode 29)

Piccolo: now that sure was an adventure… (He then notices something and floats down to a crack in a still standing cliff and he goes inside) huh?

(He notices something pumping on the ground)

Piccolo: what the hell is that?

Rya: it's my heart…

Piccolo: I'm dreaming again…

(Rya's heart is green and blue and it is quite large)

Rya: yes you are… Piccolo…

Piccolo: what does this all mean?

Rya: (Is in his normal human state form) you want to know? Well I think you'll have to figure it out on your own.

Piccolo: I want answers! (Turns and looks at Rya)

Rya: answers? Is that what you want? Well you can't have any!

Piccolo: tell them to me now!

Rya: and what do you plan to do? Torture me? I'm not even real to you! And you think, you can torture me.

Piccolo: why can't you just tell me…?

Rya: I can't because that would screw up the dream intakes. And I'm not for screwing them up.

Piccolo: can you at least give me a clue?

Rya: that heart is a clue… as a matter of the fact, there have been clues given to you since you first started having these dreams.

Piccolo: …

Rya: have you been paying attention.

Piccolo: yes I have…

Rya: then you will know soon…

Piccolo: right.

Rya: then ta-ta. (Walks out the crack)

Piccolo: hey, wait a minute! (He then notices Clive standing right next to him looking toward him) huh?

Clive: (Smiling) (Then his eyes turn red)

Piccolo: what the-?

(Piccolo wakes up back in the spot he was at when he was thinking about the battle between Goku and Rya)

Piccolo: who the hell was that…? Mind: arrggg… I will find out what they mean…

(Pilaf and Vegeta)

Pilaf: (Has smoke coming off of him) (Coughing)

Vegeta: we really should not keep playing this same charade over and over again.

Pilaf: not until you're dead.

Vegeta: can you get over yourself?

Pilaf: never!

Vegeta: come on! It's over, I'm clearly victorious!

Pilaf: not yet! (Holds his hands out and shoots a rather large beam)

Vegeta: (Grabs a hold of it trying to push it back)

Pilaf: die! Die! Die!

Vegeta: (Pushing it back toward Pilaf)

Pilaf: never! (Adding more energy to the beam)

Vegeta: this shin dig is getting old! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Adding his own energy to the blast)

Pilaf: huh? No!

Vegeta: good bye!

Pilaf: no!

(The beam goes back toward Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Is hit with the beam) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (He screams)

Vegeta: you are going to be terminated!

Pilaf: (The beam then goes passed Pilaf) (Some how he's alive still with wounds on his body) that's it!

Vegeta: come on! It was that weak it couldn't even kill yourself?

Pilaf: this next attack is your end!

Vegeta: let's see!

Pilaf: (Appears behind Vegeta)

Vegeta: huh?

Pilaf: exactly! (Holds onto Vegeta) this is your end! You see I have a little regeneration technique and I know you don't and you see I'm going to blow myself up and guess what you're going to be the only one that dies!

Vegeta: what? No!

Pilaf: yes, now is your time to except death!

Vegeta: ahhhh!

Pilaf: time to say goodbye Vegeta! (Starts gathering energy for the blast)

Vegeta: …

Pilaf: (Laughs)

Narrator: oh no! Pilaf is gathering energy for a self destruct attack that will only affect Vegeta! Will he be able to stop Pilaf before it goes BOOM! Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2.

Scenes: on the next Dragonball Z2 Pilaf uses his explosion and to him the battle is over, but in reality the battle is just getting started! And will end abruptly. All on the next Dragonball Z2.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 30: Pilaf's Rage.


	4. Dragonball Z2 Episode 30: Pilaf’s Rage

Dragonball Z2 Episode 30: Pilaf's Rage.

Narrator: on the last episode of Dragonball Z2, Vegeta continued to show Pilaf the pinnacle of his power while Pilaf was getting beaten down, and after some time Pilaf took a drastic measure to Finish Vegeta off for good.

Pilaf: this next attack is your end!

Vegeta: let's see!

Pilaf: (Appears behind Vegeta)

Vegeta: huh?

Pilaf: exactly! (Holds onto Vegeta) this is your end! You see I have a little regeneration technique and I know you don't and you see I'm going to blow myself up and guess what you're going to be the only one that dies!

Vegeta: what? No!

Pilaf: yes, now is your time to except death!

Vegeta: ahhhh!

Pilaf: time to say goodbye Vegeta! (Starts gathering energy for the blast)

Vegeta: …

Pilaf: (Laughs)

Narrator: Pilaf has made himself into a bomb! Will Vegeta be able to live through this deadly attack? Or will Pilaf have the last laugh, all those questions and more will be answered today on Dragonball Z2!

(West City)

Pilaf: (Is shown holding onto Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Struggling to get away)

Pilaf: don't worry Vegeta, just let it go by you, it'll be a quick and painless death if you hold still.

Vegeta: arrggg… (Trying to get free)

Pilaf: you may be stronger then I but at least I have a good grip!

Vegeta: you don't… have to do this…

Pilaf: I don't have to, but I want to.

Vegeta: curse you, Lord Pilaf and your powerful ways!

Pilaf: you better believe it!

Vegeta: there is no escape for me now… I see it… my demise has come…

Pilaf: I'm glad you see things my way! Now it's time to die! (Continues to gather energy for the bomb)

Vegeta: …

Pilaf: (Laughs a lot)

(The energy continues to gather)

Pilaf: now you die! Arrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

Vegeta: no!

Pilaf: (Makes an explosion within the city, but the city is not even really affected very much)

(The smoke starts to clear up)

(A blob on the ground is shown and it starts to reassemble and it turns into Pilaf)

(The crater isn't even that big)

Pilaf: yes! Yes! Yes! I did it! I did it! (Starts marching around in circles) he's dead! He's dead! Oh, yeah! (Marches) know one can stand up to the might of Lord Pilaf! All will bow down to me!

(People in the city who were walking around stop and look at Lord Pilaf as he marches)

Person: who is that?

Person # 2: I have know idea…

Person # 3: is he a circus freak with some kind of magical powers?

Pilaf: (Notices them) (Points at them) you all will bow before Lord Pilaf! As a matter of a fact, bow to me now, or suffer the consequences!

Person: why should we?

Pilaf: because I am god to you all now!

Person # 2: no you're not.

Pilaf: it's not your decision to make! I've been trying to dominate the world for years! And now I finally can with this power, I can finally become what I've always dreamed! There is no more need for henchmen! I mean now that Vegeta is gone all I need to do now is train myself up and I will become the strongest being in the universe!

Voice: not likely…

Pilaf: (Stops dead in his tracks because he recognizes the voice) (He slowly moves his head behind himself and sees)

Vegeta: hello, Pilaf. (He is still In Super Sayian form and he doesn't have a scratch on him)

Pilaf: (Looks at Vegeta) impossible… you're dead…

Vegeta: (Starts to laugh) then how am I standing in front of you if I'm dead?

Pilaf: but how?

Vegeta: you can't really control your blast very well "Lord" you focused most of your energy on the street making this small crater. Hardily any of it affected me.

Pilaf: no! No! No! That's impossible! No one and I mean no one survives that and lives to tell the tale!

Vegeta: looks like I do and I can share this with everyone for generations to come.

Pilaf: no! Damn you! (Hyper drives himself toward Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Stops Pilaf from moving onto his)

Pilaf: (Still punches at Vegeta trying to lay a punch on him but can't reach)

Vegeta: you're funny Pilaf, you know that.

Pilaf: shut up! You dirty rotten mortal!

Vegeta: I'm a mortal? Don't make me laugh.

Pilaf: (Jumps backwards on his feet) alright, prepare to die!

Vegeta: okay, why not, I've died so many times today why not again?

Pilaf: (Gets angry) (Starts shooting single beams at Vegeta randomly over and over again)

Vegeta: (Doesn't even block as the beams continue on toward him and hit him as the beams keep on doing nothing)

Pilaf: die! (Beam shot) Die! (Beam Shot) Die! (Beam shot) Die! (Beam shot) (And he shoots more beams)

(There once again is smoke)

Pilaf (Stops shooting and is breathing heavily as he has used so much energy)

Vegeta: (From inside the smoke) I hope you know there is a limit to energy use…

Pilaf: huh?

(The smoke clears and Vegeta stands there, once again unscaved)

Pilaf: what the hell are you?

Vegeta: why… I thought I told you? I'm Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayians!

Pilaf: say- say- Sayians?

Vegeta: yes…

Pilaf: what the hell is that?

Vegeta: I don't think you need to know… (Starts floating into the air) I think it's time I deliver an attack of my own.

Pilaf: what?

Vegeta: I've waited too long… (Forms a beam) alright! GALICK GUN! (Shoots out the Galick Gun and it goes straight for Pilaf)

Pilaf: Mind: the power of that beam is enormous! It's too much for me to handle! I have to run! (Jumps out of the way in the nick of time before the beam hit the ground)

(The beam continues downward into the caverns of Earth)

Pilaf: (Wipes the sweat off his head after that close call)

Vegeta: you were lucky that time… (From in the sky)

Pilaf: Mind: his power is way too much for me to handle… I have to flee… but if I do he'll probably destroy me, right behind my back… I have to think of some kind of plan here…

Vegeta: are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?

Pilaf: oh, I'm ready to fight, don't you worry about that. (Floats into the air in front of the sun) I was born ready?

Vegeta: what are you doing?

Pilaf: (Puts his fingers in front of his face) SOLAR FLARE! (Flashes Vegeta's eyes)

Vegeta: ahhhh! (Holds onto his eyes and face)

Pilaf: I remember that move from Tien-Shinhon! It was his specialty when I saw him fight in the 23rd martial arts tournament and the 8th one. Well it's been a pleasure fighting you but I got to run! See you in the funny papers! (Starts flying away)

Vegeta: curse you! (Holding onto his eyes)

(Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Flying away) I'm finally free of that wretched human! Now I can take over the world without him bothering me and no one, not even Goku can stand in my way! (As he moves Vegeta appears in front of him) what?

Vegeta: like I've said before you don't know how to use any of these techniques and you just steal the ones you think will work.

Pilaf: but you should have been blinded for some time!

Vegeta: far from it, a lot of the moves you've been pulling off on me have been weak and I've just been acting. I really think I ought to get an Academy Award.

Pilaf: shut up! Shut up! You have no right to speak.

Vegeta: listen just give up now and give up the powers back to Gohan's daughter, and then we can all go home happy.

Pilaf: I was supposed to be more then happy! This power was going to aid me in the conquest of this world!

Vegeta: and you have obviously failed.

Pilaf: quiet! No more talking! Dying is all I want you to do! (Forms another beam with both his hands together and lets it lose)

Vegeta: (Sighs)

(The beam goes off and explodes on Vegeta)

Pilaf: let's see…

(The smoke clears and there is a hole next to Vegeta)

Vegeta: you really should work on your aim.

Pilaf: (Goes up to Vegeta and starts getting into a hand to hand, foot to foot, combat back and forth)

Vegeta: we really shouldn't keep this up… (Fighting as well)

Pilaf: not until you are dead! Ha!

(Gohan's house)

(18 and Trunks are shown still training)

Goten: it sure is taking awhile for dad and mom to get here…

Gohan: they said they had a busy schedule…

Kirllian: the only busy schedule I can think Goku would have is to get here as quick as possible and grab the first bite.

Gohan: yeah that's him alright.

Goten: hey is Piccolo coming?

Gohan: Piccolo doesn't eat Goten.

Goten: I know that, but I mean is he coming for like the get together part, I mean we haven't seen him in awhile.

Gohan: well you know Piccolo he's very mysterious… very much a supporter of the stay alone type.

Kirllian: that's a true fact…

Videl: and wasn't Vegeta and Bra also supposed to come?

Gohan: there shopping and you know how long Bra takes.

Marion: it's the same with me, and well… Pan is the least one.

Gohan: good things she's manlier then that…

(Everyone laughs)

(Just then another car comes up from the down the hill and parks)

(And out come Goku and Chi-Chi, Goku on the drivers side)

Goku: hi, everyone!

(Everyone runs up to Goku)

Everyone: Goku!

Goku: hi guys! What's up?

Kirllian: it's about time you got here!

(Everyone goes in for a hug with Goku)

Chi-Chi: hello Goten, hello Gohan how have you 2 been?

Gohan: oh, fine just fine.

Goten: I've seen better days…

Chi-Chi: I heard about what happened with you and Valese, I'm sorry.

Goten: geez, everyone seems to have heard about it…

Chi-Chi: well it was on national news…

Goten: oh well that's a- What?

Trunks: guess your famous Goten.

(Everyone starts laughing)

Goten: wonderful…

Goku: well anyways… I hope you guys left enough food, because I'm starving! Say… where's Vegeta?

Gohan: he's out shopping with Bra.

Goku: oh I was wondering where he and Bulma were… well I can't wait to eat those burgers! Yip-pee!

(Everyone sits at a table to begin the first course of eating)

(Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Stands at a water stream in a forest and he grabs some water and sips it) (He hears something and turns to see what it was)

(A deer goes by)

Piccolo: whew…

(Just then Piccolo here's a voice)

Voice: death to all… (It's more of a whisper)

Piccolo: what?

Voice: death to all…

Piccolo: what the hell? (He gets up and goes deeper into the forest)

Voice: death to all…

Piccolo: (Walks forward)

Voice: death to all…

Piccolo: darnggg… (Walking forward looking for the source of the voice)

Voice: death to all…

Piccolo: (Then comes out at a lake with a waterfall coming down) (He sees something drinking from out of the water) who are you? And what do you want, I know this is a dream.

(The thing gets up and then turns and looks at Piccolo)

Piccolo: huh? It's that brown thing I saw from the other dream.

(That indicates that it is Clive)

Clive: death to all! (Eyes go bright red)

(There is then an explosion)

Piccolo: ahhhh! (Is taken with the explosion)

(Out of dream)

Piccolo: (Wakes up) I don't know… but I think I may be piecing these dreams together quickly… I have a bad feeling about it… I just don't want it to be real though…

Rya: it's as real as it gets…

Piccolo: huh? (Turns and sees Rya standing on a grassy cliff)

Rya: yep. It's just about to get more interesting.

Piccolo: what is that brown creature?

Rya: no one…

Piccolo: you're lying.

Rya: I don't know… find out by yourself… (Begins walking away)

Piccolo: wait!

(Once again Piccolo wakes up)

Piccolo: double dreaming? When has that ever happened? Damn Rya and his secrecy… too bad I can't kill him again… I have to find out more! (Closes his eyes to meditate)

(West City)

Pilaf: (Is hit across the face)

Vegeta: (Uppercuts Pilaf into the air)

Pilaf: (Floats in the air)

Vegeta: (Flies above Pilaf and then bangs him in the head knocking him dead into the road)

(Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Tries his best to get back up)

Vegeta: (Lands down) face it… it's over…

Pilaf: never… it'll never be over…

Vegeta: it was over before it even started Pilaf, give it up now!

Pilaf: no! Not until I get my dream world!

Vegeta: you just don't understand do you? You can't win! Do you understand that? It's impossible for you to win!

Pilaf: you're a liar!

Vegeta: more like I'm telling the truth. Like I've said before you really should just give it up and go on to bigger and better things…

Pilaf: you don't understand I've been trying to take control of Earth for over 40 years! And I don't intend to stop now! Not for you, not for Goku! Not even for the watchers of the universe! (Jumps forward in an angry daze flying toward Vegeta)

(Pilaf throws a bunch of punches at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Blocking them) Mind: he just doesn't get it…

Story: I've countered all his moves…

(Episode 28)

Pilaf: alright you may have been able to counter those other moves but you won't come even close to this! (Disappears and Reappears near Vegeta) (The only problem is Vegeta is gone by the time he gets there) what? Where is he? He was just here?

Vegeta: (Appears with his back to Pilaf's back) I hope you know I can do that too.

Pilaf: (Starts sweating) no way…

Vegeta: (Grabs Pilaf by the arms and throws him forward into a building

Story: and he still keeps trying to fight me, he's so determined to be in control…

(From same episode)

Vegeta: (Punches Pilaf knocking him to the ground again) are you done yet?

Pilaf: (Has bruises on him) I won't let you treat me this way! You're going down!

Vegeta: (Laughs) you're not even in the same league as me!

Pilaf: stop your infernal bluffing! (Jumps with his foot in the air about to kick Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Grabs onto his and lets out a smirk) you know you really made my boring day fun. (Starts twirling Pilaf around and then lets him go flying off into a car)

Story: he just doesn't get it!

(Episode 29)

Pilaf: that's what you think! I'm the alpha and the Omega!

Vegeta: I've heard that one already, and I don't feel like hearing it again. (Jumps into the air looking like he's about to kick and disappears as he closes in on Pilaf)

Pilaf: what?

Vegeta: here you go! (Appears again and kicks Pilaf across the neck)

Pilaf: (Almost collapses)

Vegeta: (Standing behind Pilaf) so… are you feeling a little woozy?

Pilaf: (About to go down)

Vegeta: (Chuckles a little laugh)

(Back to episode 30)

Vegeta: Mind: he's a complete failure… (Still blocking Pilaf's hair)

Pilaf: (Still throwing punches)

(Episode 29 again)

Pilaf: yes, now is your time to except death!

Vegeta: ahhhh!

Pilaf: time to say goodbye Vegeta! (Starts gathering energy for the blast)

Vegeta: …

Pilaf: (Laughs)

(Episode 30-earlier)

Pilaf: (Is shown holding onto Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Struggling to get away)

Pilaf: don't worry Vegeta, just let it go by you, it'll be a quick and painless death if you hold still.

Vegeta: arrggg… (Trying to get free)

Pilaf: you may be stronger then I but at least I have a good grip!

Vegeta: you don't… have to do this…

Pilaf: I don't have to, but I want to.

Vegeta: curse you, Lord Pilaf and your powerful ways!

Pilaf: you better believe it!

Vegeta: there is no escape for me now… I see it… my demise has come…

Pilaf: I'm glad you see things my way! Now it's time to die! (Continues to gather energy for the bomb)

Vegeta: …

Pilaf: (Laughs a lot)

(The energy continues to gather)

Pilaf: now you die! Arrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

Story: yet even then I survived…

Voice: not likely…

Pilaf: (Stops dead in his tracks because he recognizes the voice) (He slowly moves his head behind himself and sees)

Vegeta: hello, Pilaf. (He is still In Super Sayian form and he doesn't have a scratch on him)

(Back to episode 30)

Vegeta: Mind: now I can see he's very angry and desperate… I think I should just send him running, he's not worth it…

Pilaf: Stop moving! (Throwing punches and kicks at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Grabs onto his hands) it's over Pilaf, give up now…

Pilaf: never! Let go of me!

Vegeta: you're only making this hard for yourself!

Pilaf: I want the world and if I can't have it then no one can! No one deserves life if I can't deserve everyone lives!

Vegeta: don't hurt yourself Pilaf, you've failed and it's over!

Pilaf: but it's my dream!

Vegeta: some dreams die off! I had to learn that lesson myself…

(Sees an image of himself standing next to Nappa in the battle of the Sayians)

Vegeta: you can't keep on living like this, trying to become something you will never be! It won't ever happen!

Pilaf: yes it will! And you will be the first witness!

Vegeta: don't you get it? I've won already! The battle is over!

Pilaf: it's over when I say! (Shoots a beam from his eyes and it hits Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Let's go of Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Backs up and prepares another beam) now you die!

Vegeta: you don't have to do this!

Pilaf: but I sure as hell want to!

Vegeta: …

Pilaf: (Forming a beam with his hands)

Narrator: at this precise moment Pilaf gathers energy for another attack while Vegeta, is giving a chance for Pilaf to run away, will Pilaf take Vegeta up on his offer? Or will he end up like everyone else? Stay tuned for scenes for the conclusion on the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: the final stretch has arrived and Pilaf and Vegeta keep on fighting until a final blow is shot which will determine the end of the battle on the conclusion on the next Z2!

Dragonball Z2 episode 31: The end of Lord Pilaf.


	5. Dragonball Z2 Episode 31: The end of Lor

Dragonball Z2 episode 31: The end of Lord Pilaf.

Narrator: On the last episode of Dragonball Z2 the so called battle between Vegeta and Pilaf went on and things were still in Vegeta's favor, as a matter of a fact, Vegeta was guarantied to become victor of this battle, Pilaf didn't fare too well with this as he became angry determined to throat Vegeta once and for all, but all attempts were futile.

Vegeta: Mind: now I can see he's very angry and desperate… I think I should just send him running, he's not worth it…

Pilaf: Stop moving! (Throwing punches and kicks at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Grabs onto his hands) it's over Pilaf, give up now…

Pilaf: never! Let go of me!

Vegeta: you're only making this hard for yourself!

Pilaf: I want the world and if I can't have it then no one can! No one deserves life if I can't deserve everyone lives!

Vegeta: don't hurt yourself Pilaf, you've failed and it's over!

Pilaf: but it's my dream!

Vegeta: some dreams die off! I had to learn that lesson myself…

(Sees an image of himself standing next to Nappa in the battle of the Sayians)

Vegeta: you can't keep on living like this, trying to become something you will never be! It won't ever happen!

Pilaf: yes it will! And you will be the first witness!

Vegeta: don't you get it? I've won already! The battle is over!

Pilaf: it's over when I say! (Shoots a beam from his eyes and it hits Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Let's go of Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Backs up and prepares another beam) now you die!

Vegeta: you don't have to do this!

Pilaf: but I sure as hell want to!

Vegeta: …

Pilaf: (Forming a beam with his hands)

Narrator: will this new attack be enough to take down Vegeta? Now please stay tuned for the conclusion to this short battle...

Pilaf: (Forming the beam still) I don't care how strong you are you will not live!

Vegeta: (Still in Super Sayian) you shouldn't try it Pilaf it's not worth it!

Pilaf: I am Lord Pilaf I can do what I want! (Still gathering energy)

Vegeta: you know as well as anyone that, that attack will fail to stop me.

Pilaf: I have to at least try! (Pulling together more energy)

Vegeta: Mind: if he keeps this up he will give out from using way too much energy…

Pilaf: you're dead! Boom! Soon to be dead!

Vegeta: don't make me blow you away Pilaf! (Forms a beam of his own) because I'm not afraid to do so!

Pilaf: be quiet! No one gave you permission to speak! (Almost finished with the beam)

Vegeta: Pilaf if you use too much energy you will kill yourself!

Pilaf: as long as it destroys you I have no problem with it!

Vegeta: have it your way! I'm going to have to end you then. (His beam is shown forming)

Pilaf: come on and try it!

Vegeta: then it is done…

(Gohan's house)

(By the way Goku is in his blue coat and greenish pants from Dragonball GT, not his Green vest)

Goku: (Grabs 3 burgers and eats them at the same time)

18: honestly where are your manners… (Sitting at the table near Goku)

Goku: (Swallows) it's just the recipe to these burgers is so great it's hard to resist, not eating multiple ones and once.

Chi-Chi: yep that recipe sure is a classic…

Kirllian: if I don't mind asking… what exactly is the recipe?

Goku: what? You don't know? Gohan you know, since you made the burgers.

Gohan: I was going to keep it a secret, but since dad said it's alright, well it's made out of a bundle of Kaiyan Pepper…

Krillian: (His face turns red)

(So does 18, and a handful of other people at the table)

Marion: so that's what that hot taste was…

Krillian: I need water! (Runs to a barrel and dunks his head into it)

18: good thing I'm mostly machine or this would hurt a lot more…

Trunks: well I happen to think it's a rather good recipe… I applaud you Goku.

Goku: don't thank me; thank Gohan; he's the one who made dinner today.

Gohan: yeah thank the chef.

(Everyone laughs)

Gohan: well anyway I got to go check on Pan… (Walks in the house)

Goku: send her my love, and hope that she gets better… (Eating more)

(House)

Gohan: Pan?

Pan: (Is still pale and was asleep but wakes up) yes… daddy…

Gohan: are you feeling any better?

Pan: not really…

Gohan: that's not a good sign…

Videl: it just seems like her temperature isn't getting any better or worse.

Gohan: that's a rare case indeed…

Pan: what's wrong?

Gohan: I haven't the faintest but I sure do hope you feel better soon…

Videl: it's going to be time soon to take your medicine Pan.

Pan: yuck…

Videl: it'll make you feel better.

Pan: it didn't really help before…

Videl: well you only just now came down with the sickness it's not going to magically work like a Sensu Bean.

Pan: that's the problem…

Videl: don't worry you'll be fine.

Gohan: good then I guess you can look after her for a bit babe; I have to get out and see if people want 2nd helpings. Oh yeah Pan, grandpa sends his love.

Pan: say… hi to Grandpa for me…

Gohan: you bet. (Walks outside)

Pan: (Starts coughing a bit)

Videl: (Is rubbing Pan's throat)

(Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Flying across the sea)

(You see all the scenery as he moves forward passed a lot of clouds)

Piccolo: Mind: I wonder if I fell asleep back there… (While flying)

(Just then Piccolo notices the island that both the henchmen are on)

Note: I found out what there names are, it is Mai the Female, and Shu the dog, I will now go by those names.

Piccolo: huh? (He floats down to the island)

(Island-before Piccolo lands down)

Shu: I really wish Lord Pilaf would come and take us off here…

Mai: he's never coming back! He's way too powerful for us to stick around with. (She then turns to Clive who is in the cave) can't you fly us off this island?

Clive: afraid not… I don't do business of transportation.

Shu: ah, man…

Mai: there has to be some way off!

(Just then Piccolo comes in)

Piccolo: (Lands)

(Both Mai and Shu shriek)

Piccolo: (Stands there not saying anything)

Shu: isn't that… isn't that… King Piccolo?

Mai: it's Jr.!

Shu: he's still alive?

Piccolo: alive and well, you two must be Emperor Pilaf's henchmen…

Mai: how would you know that?

Piccolo: I'm the exact copy of King Piccolo, I have all his memories and I remember Kind Piccolo and Pilaf had an alliance with one another.

Shu: well why are you here?

Piccolo: I was just flying by…

Mai: well… from what I've seen of you lately you're a pretty nice guy now… you think you could get us off this island?

Piccolo: (Smirks) I guess… but I think there's a reason why I came to this island…

Shu: huh?

Mai: what do you mean?

Piccolo: it's nothing that concerns you…

Mai: well-

Piccolo: huh?

Clive: (Comes walking out of the cave) who's that? What's he doing here? Does he want me to steal energy too? Man business sure is booming now.

Piccolo: you! (Points toward Clive)

Shu: huh?

Mai: what?

Clive: me what?

Piccolo: I've seen you in my dreams!

Clive: what? But we've never met before.

Piccolo: exactly, those were no ordinary dreams! They were more like some form of premonitions!

Clive: really?

Piccolo: and you weren't so nice in them either!

Clive: are you accusing me of something?

Piccolo: well I'm just going by what I've seen of you in my dreams!

Clive: I'm just a simple creature trying to make a living on this island.

Piccolo: then what's this I hear about energy stealing?

Clive: nothing to worry about it's a quick buck I like to earn.

Piccolo: who are you?

Clive: why my name is Clive…

Piccolo: no… who are you, really?

Clive: …

Shu: I have no idea what's going on around here…

Mai: me neither…

Piccolo: who are you?

Clive: you really want to know?

Both Mai and Shu: huh?

Clive: I'm not going to tell you, because I'm not going to let you leave this island alive…

Shu: Clive!

Mai: why are you acting like that?

Clive shut up! All 3 of you were just patsy's!

Shu: what?

Mai: …

Piccolo: tell me who you are, or I will destroy you right now!

Clive: I'm no one in particular Piccolo… I'm just a friend…

Piccolo: of who?

Clive: someone you know…

Piccolo: damn it! I'm tired of these damn riddles! (Shoots a beam at Clive)

Clive: (Jumps in the air and lands on the ground after the beam hits the cave)

Piccolo: you're fast for a weakling…

Clive: why thank you! (All of the sudden extremely fast like a small creature he lunges toward Piccolo and heads him right in the stomach and they both are taken over to another island)

Mai: hey!

Shu: don't leave us!

(They both land on the island)

Piccolo: (Lies on the ground)

Clive: Piccolo… Piccolo… you aren't as strong as you once were…

Piccolo: (Gets up) who are you?

Clive: …

Piccolo: that's the last time that I ask you!

Clive: isn't today a nice day? (Looks at the blue sky)

Piccolo: (Forms a Special Beam Cannon)

Clive: if you think you'll hit me with that… you are sadly mistaken.

Piccolo: your power level is nothing compared to mine, you will not survive!

Clive: that is what I figured… but power isn't everything…

Piccolo: in this case, it means everything! (Shoots the beam at Clive)

Clive: (Disappears)

Piccolo: what? There's no way someone of his level could have dodged that blast… he must be hiding something… where are you! (He shouts to the sky)

(There is no answer)

Piccolo: show yourself!

(Again there is no answer)

Piccolo: I know you're around here! I'm not afraid to blow this entire area up if I have to!

(Once again there is no answer)

Piccolo: arrggg! Then I guess I-

Clive: here I am! (Appears out of nowhere and flies right at Piccolo's head knocking him right at the water)

Piccolo: damn! (On the ground next to the water)

Clive: (Lands on the ground)

Piccolo: (Slowly gets back up) you're speed is incredible…

Clive: why thank you.

Piccolo: it will be your undoing…

Clive: sure…

Piccolo: tell me how you know my name?

Clive: now you want to ask me questions again? I thought you were trying to destroy me?

Piccolo: I'm giving you one last chance to tell me who you are and what you do!

Clive: those two on the other island are so annoying…

Piccolo: last warning!

Clive: (Repeats) isn't today a nice day? (Looking into the air)

Piccolo: that's it! (Flies toward Clive)

Clive: (Moves out of the way)

Piccolo: (Quickly changes direction and goes back toward Clive)

Clive: (Flies toward Vegeta)

Piccolo: arrrr! (Fly head on toward Clive with a soon to be head on collision)

Clive: (Does the same thing)

Piccolo: (Moving forward) (Smirks)

Clive: huh? (As he moves toward Piccolo)

Piccolo: (Puts his hand in front of himself preparing to strike Clive down)

Clive: no!

Piccolo: (As they are about to hit Piccolo swipes his hand at Clive and Piccolo slides past Clive and Clive breaks into a bunch of pieces, revealing that he is a robot)

(Clive's pieces lands next to the sea)

Piccolo: (Turns around and sees the pieces) hmm… (Walks up to the pieces) a robot… (The notices the face of Clive on the ground and his eyes are bright red) arrggg… (He kicks all the pieces into the sea to be washed away) (He then looks into the air, and then flies off)

(Mai and Shu's island)

Mai: hey!

Shu: don't leave us!

(They both see as Piccolo flies away ignoring them)

Shu: of all the lousy messes to get into…

Mai: this sure does suck…

Shu: no kidding… want to play some checkers?

Mai: sure…

(Piccolo)

Piccolo: Mind: I think Clive was only one of the things that we may face… I don't like the sound of that… (He flies on)

(West City)

Pilaf: (About to throw his blast) alright Vegeta! Prepare to die!

Vegeta: you've said that already! (About to throw his own beam)

Pilaf: now die! (Throws the beam)

Vegeta: (Throws his beam)

(Both beams intercept with one another)

(Both Pilaf and Vegeta add more power to there beams)

Pilaf: die!

Vegeta: it doesn't have to be this way!

Pilaf: I don't care! My new goal is to see you die!

Vegeta: (Sighs) (Adds more power to his beam)

Pilaf: (Adds more of his own)

Vegeta: …

Pilaf: …

(They both add more energy)

(There is a split screen between them)

Vegeta: you're through! (Throws his everlasting beam)

Pilaf: what? No! (The beam is about to hit him) Mind: no… why did I choose this power I should have taken Goku's!

(Episode 27)

Pilaf: well I want to know something… if you're an energy stealer… then how much would it cost for me to have energy from… I don't know… someone close to Goku, or maybe Goku himself?

Clive: about 500,000 Zenie for Goku.

Pilaf: 500 thousand?

Clive: yeah he's a hard catch.

Pilaf: well then who else?

Clive: well a lot of his friends are almost just as powerful as he is, but the cheapest one I'd give you is his granddaughter Pan's energy. That's just a simple 10,000.

Pilaf: hmm… then it's done! I want her energy!

(Back to episode 31)

Pilaf: it's my fault! (As the energy beam is taking him in) it's all my fault! If I had just paid him the 500,000 I would be ruling the world! It's all my fault!

(The beam completely entraps Pilaf)

Pilaf: (Even while being disintegrated) it's my… fault! It's my fault! It's my fault! (Disintegrates in the beam)

Vegeta: (Stands on the back side of the beam looking away)

(The beam then finishes its explosion and disappears)

Vegeta: (Sighs) he's the only one I feel sorry for destroying… (Turns around and sees the crater he made) hmm… pretty big… hope no one will notice…

(Just then police sirens starts going off)

Vegeta: looks like the cavalry is coming… (Runs away back into the clothing store)

(Clothing Store)

Clerk: (Runs up to Vegeta) sir? What was going on out there? We heard all sorts of explosions! Is there a war going on?

Vegeta: no worries, just some road work… (Walks toward the fitting room)

Clerk: no road work I've ever heard of… (Looking out the window)

(Outside fitting room)

Vegeta: (Sits back down in the chair)

Bra: (Comes out with her normal dress on) I wan them all!

Vegeta: umm… sure…

Bra: did you manage to keep yourself occupied while I was gone?

Vegeta: yeah… I kind of did a little exercise.

Bra: that's my dad always doing the impossible.

Vegeta: right… well we need to get to Gohan's house for dinner, you're mother will meet us there.

Bra: goodie! I can't wait to see Pan.

(Gohan's house)

Pan: (Suddenly jerks up) (She is no longer pale or sick) I feel better!

Videl: (Wide eyed)

Pan: I feel great! (Gets up and starts jumping around)

Videl: (Wide eyed like she has no idea what's going on) okay…

(West City)

(Vegeta and Bra are shown walking toward the car)

Bra: (Sees the hole in the road) whoa… what happened out here?

Vegeta: just a little road construction, no big deal…

Bra: interesting road construction…

(They both get into the car and drives off as the police exacerbate the area)

(Gohan's house)

(Vegeta and Bra arrive)

Goku: hey Vegeta!

Vegeta: hello Kakorot…

Narrator: both Bra and Vegeta made it safely to Gohan's now that Pilaf was put to rest once and for all.

(Everyone is shown hugging and Bulma is there as well)

(Bra and Pan are shown talking)

Narrator: all is safe for planet Earth…

(People starts eating again)

Narrator: but something is amiss…

(The Island where Piccolo and Clive fought)

Clive: (Is shown coming out of the water reassembling all of his pieces) (His face goes back on and it glows red for a second then goes back to normal)

(He flies out of the water and lands on the island)

Clive: (Opens up a wrist communicator) phase one of operation complete master…

(There are radio signals that only Clive understands)

Clive: yes… I managed to collect the energy to send back to analyze, and now Pilaf is dead.

(Radio Signals)

Clive: you're welcome my master… the DNA analysis will be complete and you will no what you are up against… yes I understand….

(Radio Signals)

Clive: should I send in the bots?

(Radio signals)

Clive: next week? That sounds perfect master… I'll do that right away.

(Radio Signal)

Clive: yes, my lord… (Shuts the communicator) (His eyes glow red once again)

Narrator: what is this new plot? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Z2.

Scenes: On the next Dragonball Z2, look sharp everyone machines are attacking planet Earth, what do they want and what does Clive have to do with it? And a mysterious stranger seems to be lurking around, and there's something about him that's familiar. You don't want to miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Note: New saga is beginning and it will be long and very good, it will not be posted under Pilaf saga (Obviously)

Dragonball Z2 Episode 32: Attack of the Machines.


End file.
